


Moonstruck

by rvnwyn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnwyn/pseuds/rvnwyn
Summary: The unusual part was, Batman and Superman were sitting on the couch, both clearly in deep sleep, cuddled together.Batman and Superman were cuddling.Wally was pretty sure he was either hallucinating or had ended up in some alternate universe by accident.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 488





	Moonstruck

Wally walked inside the wide corridors of the Watchtower, heading towards the main hall.

The Earth had not been attacked by extraterrestrial lifeforms or threatened by super-villains for the last 5 days, which meant that this week was shaping out to be the calmest out of every single one since they had assembled the League. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly bored.

Wally had no monitor duty, but he had no emergencies back home either and figured he might at least relieve one of the League members and take over. They switched between shifts regularly, the timetable meticulously crafted according to everybody’s personal schedules by Batman. Wally did not know how Batman managed to find out how he took Wednesday nights off whenever he can to watch reruns of Friends and recharge, but he didn’t really wonder how Batman managed to pull anything off anymore. The man was a mix between a superhuman levels of genius and walking determination.

Wally quickly checked today’s monitor duties to see which two people had been paired up today. To Wally’s luck, it was Batman and Superman. The two were usually together, Wally always noticed. Even in battle, they fought in sync, always complementing each other so easily. Wally guessed that was understandable, knowing that their relationship went way back, even predating the League. Wally had no idea how Superman had managed to get Batman to trust him when they first met or how Superman had actually tolerated him, but Wally didn't question that anymore either.

He was deliberately walking slowly towards the room, wondering what exactly he could do. Batman would not be convinced by anyone, much less Wally, to leave duty even if he was on the verge of death, which meant the best outcome was Superman letting him take over and leaving him alone with Batman. Great.

Having another League member present, even during monitor duty, was never open to discussion as a result of Batman’s request. And by request, Wally meant that whenever any of them even looked like they were going to slightly object, Batman glared at them so hard that Wally always thought he was surely popping a vein underneath the cowl. During monitor shifts, everyone was always accompanied by at least one other Justice League member in case of emergencies. Wally always found Batman’s insistency on having backup somewhat strange until he saw Batman’s tiny partner Robin.

They also had a strange dynamic which Wally couldn’t quite decipher. He had a hard time picturing any parent leaving their child with the Batman himself to punch criminals and fight injustice at night, but he had even a harder time picturing the man inside the Batman suit being his father and a family man.

Even on his best days, his conversation was limited. On the days everyone joked around and relaxed, he always disappeared without anyone noticing. He never saw him willingly initiating physical contact outside of battle, even if it was just a hand on a fellow teammate's shoulder or a simple touch. He never even saw him smile or crack a joke.

Since Wally was so clearly lost in these thoughts, what he saw as he took five steps beyond the threshold of the door to the main hall of the Watchtower made him freeze in his tracks.

The first thought Wally’s brain could register was, Batman was sleeping on one of the couches in the far corner of the room. For some reason his brain decided to focus on how he had never seen Batman sleep before, although it wasn’t the unusual part of the scene laid before him.

The unusual part was, Batman and Superman were sitting on the couch, both clearly in deep sleep, cuddled together.

Batman and Superman were cuddling.

Wally was pretty sure he was either hallucinating or had ended up in some alternate universe by accident.

Batman had clearly been injured, judging by the bandages covering his torso and right shoulder. Even as he slept, missing pieces of the upper half of his suit, he was still stubbornly wearing the cowl.

Superman was angled towards Batman, his left hand on Batman's thigh and his right arm spread on the back of the couch behind him, carefully placed to not accidently touch his injuries. It looked as if Batman had voluntarily leaned his uninjured left side on Superman, his head placed on Superman's shoulder. His hands were resting at his sides as he took deep breaths into Superman’s neck.

Wally suddenly got the feeling that he was intruding on a deeply private moment and regretted every single choice that led to him to come here in the first place.

He could just super-speed his way out of there, and disappear instantly, but that was out of the question, it would wake both of them. The other option was slowly backing off, taking slow steps back the way he came. That surely wouldn't disturb them, right?

Just as he was contemplating this plan in his head, he heard the automatic door click shut behind him. That meant that it was going to give an affirmative beep when Wally approached it.

The world crumbled around him. This was the end of his superhero career, no, probably his whole life.

Wally just stood there watching the scene with wide eyes for a couple of more moments. Going through the door was the best possible option, and Wally would just have to hope they would not wake up.

He turned around as slow as possible and took his foot forward, shaking. He winced and shut his eyes as he silently put his foot down. He turned his head again to see if they were still sleeping. They fortunately had not moved. He kept heading towards the door repeating the same motion for four more steps, and the plan was currently successful.

The last step was the trickiest one. Wally’s entire future depended on this very moment. He turned to watch the sleeping couple as the door beeped and panicked about how he just referred to Batman and Superman as 'the sleeping couple' in his head.

Batman stirred at the sound and Wally's breath caught in his throat. He turned his head slightly and buried it further down Superman's neck as Wally watched on with horror.

Wally, frozen in place, did not move until a few more moments passed and Batman made no other motion, heaving deep breaths.

Wally darted out after that and did not look back until he was far, far away. He could not process what he had witnessed but he was pretty sure, knowing what he knew, he would never be able to look Batman in the eyes ever again.

* * *

Bruce got back up to sit in front of the monitors. "I told you I should have headed back to the Cave."

"Yes, it is always pleasant when you collapse on your way because of sleep deprivation and injuries," Clark said with an exaggerated tone as he followed Bruce.

Bruce sighed loudly.

"We just fell asleep-"

"Cuddling, Clark. We fell asleep cuddling. You were supposed to be watching the monitors. We are on monitor duty," Bruce stated dryly.

"Yes, well," Clark hesitated for a second. Bruce watched him intently. "You looked uncomfortable on the couch by yourself. And don’t pretend you didn't like it."

A few moments passed before Bruce spoke. "Never do that again," Bruce answered and turned back to the monitor, but he sounded gentler.

Clark took that as a win and returned back to watching the monitors. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, both focused on the screens, before Clark opened his mouth again.

"Do you think Wally noticed that he woke both of us the moment he walked in?"

"We'll find out tomorrow during the debrief," Bruce stated, and Clark caught slight amusement in his voice.

"Bruce, don't tease him."

Bruce just smirked.


End file.
